The crash
by avrilstar
Summary: Tropay centered mostly but a bit of troyella 2. Their on a school trip, the plane crashes and Sharpay and Troy end up on an island, alone......
1. Chapter 1

**The crash**

Please read. Feedback would be great! thanksx

**Chapter 1: The fall**

It was a sunny day, the type where everything seemed clear and bright, East high's senior class were settling into their seats. '' Settle down! And all cell phones off now, or I shall throw them out when we reach the ocean!'' Plane's had always made Catrina Darbus snappy; the closeted space made her feel edgy and claustrophobic. ''Dude! Darbus looks well pissed!'' Remarked Chad Danford, nudging Troy Bolton, who was sat in front of him, '' Yeah, probably missing the 'atmospheric vibes of the theatre!' or whatever,'' he replied laughing, as he did so he noticed Sharpay Evans, who was sat further down next to her twin Ryan on the left side of the plane, giving him a dirty look before turning away to stare back out of the window. For some reason that look and her attitude since the morning, annoyed him, why couldn't she be happy? It was a beautiful day and they were all going on an amazing trip, admittedly visiting an old crumbling theatre didn't psyche him up that much, but all his mates were there and Gabriella next to him and they were gonna have fun. He would have thought visiting a theatre would be more fun for Sharpay, however since this morning, when their class had met up at East high, she had barely spoken a word, not even to Ryan, she appeared miserable, but strangely she wasn't dealing with it in her usual way of stropping and making everything miserable for the people around her. Suddenly the pilot's intercom broke through his thoughts. ''Lady's and gentleman please make sure your all strapped in and remember there is to be no getting up until we are air born, we will be taking off in; 1-2-3. Thank you and we hope you have a pleasant trip.''

''Wow! Troy this is so cool!'' Troy smiled over at his girlfriend Gabriella ; '' I would have thought you'd have been on lots of planes, with all the moving you've done,'', '' although weather you've ever sat next to such a handsome boy as myself, I doubt,'' he added smiling mischievously down at her. ''Hey! Mr. Cheeky!'' But she was smiling, and they moved closer together to share a small but sweet kiss. Troy was relieved, after all the previous hassle of getting around to sharing their first kiss, they now kissed quite often and comfortably in public, although nothing more, Gabriella was rather lady like on this issue, but it didn't bother Troy he was just happy that they were finely kissing. Meanwhile, Sharpay Evans, sat a little further down, gazing out of the window as they were taking off. She felt Ryan nudging her, ''What!'' she snapped a little to harshly, but she didn't feel in the mood to be bothered by anyone, ''nothing! I was just checking your all right sis.'' She could see Ryan was a bit hurt and she regretted her snappishness, '' sorry, Rye, you know how I am with planes, I jut want to be left alone okay.'' She tried to smile, but it hurt her muscles, Ryan however seemed satisfied and gave her hand a squeeze then turned back to switch on his ipod. She turned her gaze back to the window, they were already quite high now and everyone had started to take off their seatbelts. Since the Lava Springs talent show that summer, she had been trying hard to be a nicer person, but there were days, this one been a good example, where she just wasn't in the mood to hold hands around the campfire and pretend she liked people who got on her nerves, Troy Bolton had just gotten on her nerves, laughing at Mrs. Darbus, she didn't know why but it had really annoyed her, like he knew anything about the theatre world and sitting there with miss I've been on a hundred planes. It's best if you avoid them, Shar, she told herself, if your in a bad mood you're only gonna end up being a bitch. With this resolution she sighed and slipped her earphones on, more to block out the sounds of happy, excited chatter around her.

They had been flying for nearly two hours now, and they were currently going over the ocean. The chatter had died down has the occupants of the plane were either, listening to music, talking quietly or looking out at the ocean. Gabriella was asleep, leaning on Troy's shoulder, he was stroking her hair, looking out absentmindedly at the ocean. Sharpay too had fallen into a sleep, but unlike Gabriella she was using the window to lean upon. Suddenly the plane jerked forwards violently with a loud rumbling, Sharpay's head bumped hard on the window. Everyone looked at each other, puzzled and frightened. ''Lady's and gentleman, please remained seated we are experiencing some engine difficulties.'' 10 minutes passed by and their flying seemed to be carrying on normally, the panic had died down and people where settling back. Sharpay however felt un relaxed, something was wrong, she could feel it, her whole body tensed up looking out for any more signs off ''difficulties.'' Suddenly the engine gave another, even more violent jerk, a couple of pupils were thrown forwards with the force of it and the engine roars were louder then ever. Like it had happened before, it suddenly stopped and they all looked at each other, sighing in relief. Then it happened, with a shriek the plane started splitting, a line from the front of the plane making its way slowly through the middle. There was screaming, the plane had started rocking violently, all of a sudden as though suspended, East high's senior class watched Mrs. Darbus flying from one side to the other, then she was gone, had fallen through a split that had opened in the side of the plane, it wasn't the only one, splits were appearing everywhere, Troy desperately tried to reach out and block Chad has his body came hurtling, smashing sickeningly on to the other side and falling through another one of the rips. It was chaos all around them, destruction, Troy reached out for Gabriella trying to hold her, but it was too late he felt her fingers slip out of his hand has he was smashed sideways to the left and as he hit the wall everything went dark. Sharpay saw, as though detached as the plane literally ripped in two, panic stricken she couldn't see Ryan through the mayhem and then she was falling, another gap had opened behind her, she felt the violent cold force of the wind pulling her out and she was falling, falling down as though in slow motion, the sky looked so bright and blue.

Hope you enjoyed! Please review. Next chapter, they wake up on an island….


	2. Chapter 2

Hey here's the second slice enjoy and I'm not very good with technical stuff like plane crashes so its probs very inaccurate but bear with me J

Chapter 2: **Awake**

Troy could feel something hot and bright burning through his clothes and shining through his eyelids. Blinking awake he realised it was the sun, his mind dazed, he attempted to sit up, this was hard, all over his body felt crushed as though he had been ran over with a steam roller, but slowly he managed it and the effort helped to bring him more into consciousness. He looked out in front of him, all he could see was blue, sparkling clear blue, the ocean stretched out before him, as far as the eye could reach. With his hands he felt the texture around and beneath him, it was hot almost burning him and it felt fine against his hands, sand. Nearly, as slowly as it had taken him to sit up, comprehension began to dawn on him, he was on some kind of island, suddenly he stood up, his muscles protested and his head swam, blinding him for a while as his pupils grew accustomed to the brightness of the sun. But he barely noticed his physical situation, as his mind started racing, the plane! It had crashed and he had fallen, but he was alive, the others? His heart quickened. Gabriella she must be somewhere around too, was she okay? He started walking fast, parallel to the ocean, he had to find her and the others, once they were together they would be able to plan what to do next.

Sharpay's eyes shot open. She could see green with streaks of bright light coming through. Her neck and forehead were drenched with cold sweat, it was warm here but her back which was pressed against the cool ground was shivering. Gingerly she tried to sit up, her entire body ached with tiredness. Images flashed through her mind, the split going through the plane, the rips tearing into the side, Mrs. Darbus falling through a hole, Ryan…. She stretched her neck to look around but she was all alone. Standing wearily, she nearly fell back down, a splitting pain came cutting through her head, she remembered having smashed her it against the window. Turning on the spot she began to call out, ''Ryan, Ryan!'' She had meant to shout but her voice came out cracked and horse, she needed water. Nearly collapsing on the group, she took a deep breath and made one more attempt, ''Rye please, where are you?'' There was no answer. Fighting back exhaustion and tears she suddenly felt something crawling on her arm and looking down she saw a huge spider. She screamed, shaking the creature vehemently off her arm, all at once, her exhaustion forgotten she ran. She had always hated spiders and the need to escape this place overwhelmed her, she could see as she was running that this was some kind of jungle and it made her feel trapped, she needed to find water, needed to find Ryan. She had been running none stop for about two minutes, she saw the tree's thinning down and a brightness ahead getting stronger, on the point of collapse and no longer able to feel her body, she finely broke through the foliage and into the scorching sunlight and sand and the sparkling blue ocean, water!

He had been walking for a while now, his feet were dragging and all his body wanted to do was lay down and sleep. There was nothing behind and before him, just endless greenery, which looked like the beginning of some kind of jungle, sand and sea, stretching as far as his eye could reach. But Troy would not let himself stop and rest, he had to find them, had to find Gabriella and make sure she was okay. He walked on for nearly fifteen minutes, before he could physically, take the heat and thirst, no longer. He turned walking towards the ocean, but he had barely taken two steps, when he heard and felt something far behind him, turning sharply, he saw that whatever it was, was coming out of the greenery. It was too bright and the thing to far for him to tell quite what it was, but it was moving fast making it's way intently, it seemed to Troy, towards the sea and soon he was able to see that the figure was human. His heart skipped, someone was coming, one of his friends perhaps, his heart gave an other skip, Gabriella! It had to be and he could see as the person came closer, that it was almost definitely female.

Seeing that clear blue water, Sharpay had rallied the last of her strength and had sprinted, as best as she could towards it. Her mind so fully focused on jumping in that she had only subconsciously noticed a figure standing near the water's edge and as she came to it, she ran even quicker pass the young man and dived in, submerging herself completely in water.

''Sharpay! Is- is that you.'' Jerking her head sharply out of the water, Sharpay looked at the guy, it was Troy Bolton. ''Tr-Troy,'' she began spluttering in shock. Seeing that she was struggling, he reached over to help her out of the water. However she was already standing, staggering slightly, with the effects of her sprint, thirst and her banging head, ''Where are the others? Have you seen Ryan?!'' She shoot at him hurriedly, but she could tell, without hearing the answer that he had seen no one, '' I came too further down, I've been looking for the others, you must have seen them,'' he replied. She shook her head, ''I woke up alone,'' something seemed to break in his face, ''are you sure you saw no-one?'', he added desperately. Sharpay knew that he meant Gabriella and all of a sudden she felt a sharp irritation, what about the others? What about Ryan? Hastily she turned to carry on walking down the beach This move seemed to surprise Troy, ''Wait! Hey where are you going?'' he shouted following her, ''I have to find Ryan.''

Next chapter: They find something…..

Hope you like and please review and let me know what you thought)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Here is the third part, I struggled breaking into the first paragraph but I got quite into it after, so hope it's good!

Chapter 3: **The jungle**

''Wait! Sharpay you don't know where he is! Let's sit down and plan first!'' She was slowing down, he sighed in relief, falling to sit down on the sand, she joined him but just stood over Troy. ''Plan what?! He's out there somewhere, they're out there and we have to find them!'' He wondered how she could stand in this heat, then remembered she had just had a cool down in the sea, ''Listen you've had a cool of, I've been walking none stop, I have to rest.'' Throwing him a filthy look she sat down facing him, on the sand. How could she be pissed at him, he was just trying to be rational and he had someone he needed to find too, he thought angrily. ''Are you sure you didn't see a plane?'' she asked him, this angered him further, wouldn't he have said something by now if he had seen the plane? ''Look you came out of that greenery thing, didn't you?'' Remembering the figure running from the greenery towards the ocean. 'Yh, I told you that Troy and no I didn't see anyone.'' She added testily. Troy felt rationality returning back to him, his mum had always told him that sitting down for a minute or two helped you to clear your head and plan against the problem you were facing, he had use this advice often during basketball matches if the wildcats were loosing then he would sit his team down and together they would come up with a strategy to defeat the other team. This is a bit bigger then a basketball game mate, he thought wryly. He could see Sharpay getting impatient and itching to stand back up. ''So you came out of that greenery-'', ''Yes Troy I already-'' cutting her off, he carried on piecing things together, 'Well, I can remember falling to the front of the plane, on the left to your side ,'' he saw her cringing and he could tell she was recalling the scenes of the plane crash, but he had to make sure they had all the details. ''And you ended up in that sort of jungle thing, well if I ended up crashing ahead of you in the plane and I've fallen before you that must mean the plane crashed further behind you in that greenery and that mean..' He stooped for a second and then something clicked and he exclaimed triumphantly; ''the others are there too!'' Up until this point he had been looking down at the sand, his hands tracing his working outs, but now he looked up and was shocked to be looking right into her eyes, he had never realised how clear blue they were but even amidst his triumph he caught a flicker of fear in them.

Sharpay and Troy stood up simultaneously, ''No!'' This came from Sharpay, she didn't want to go back there, at least here they were in the open, in the jungle it was dark and claustrophobic and she was sceptical about Troy's theory. ''Why not?! I'm telling you we'll find something there, some people the, plane at least!'' He answered incredulous at her reluctance. ''I don't want- Look I very much doubt there's going to be anyone there okay.'' With that she turned away to walk to, she didn't know where. She had expected to hear Troy's footsteps following her, she was used to people accepting her decisions, even if her words were harsh on them. However, turning back she realised that Troy had not made a move, his face contorted slightly in frustration at her objections and yet determined. ''Fine, you do what you like but I'm going in there to find the others,'' he indicated shoving his thumb in his chest, then he turned on his heels and started walking fast, up in the direction where Sharpay had come. She jogged after him, struggling to keep up with his pace. ''Wait! No Troy, don't go!'' The tables were now reversed, he was the one striding off determinately and she the one trying to make him listen to sense, she was also scared to be left alone here, it was getting close to sunset and the thought of waiting alone in the dark scared her almost as much as going back in the jungle. ''Sharpay go away! Weren't you trying to find them before! I'm doing this, so if you're scared go and do something useful like find some food, the others will probably be hungry when I bring them back.'', ''Look, Troy it'll be night time soon, it'll be dark in there and we'd get lost, what's the use in that!'' She tried to keep her anger and desperation out of her voice, but relieved she could see that he was taking in her reasoning. He stopped sharply and turned to look at her intensely, 'Okay! Tonight we'll stop and make camp.'' Relief drained out of her face it hadn't been to hard to convince him, maybe he's scared of the dark, the thought ran through her mind, 'But I go tomorrow, with or without you understand?'' This wasn't what she expected but she nodded back all the same, he might forget by tomorrow, she thought to herself and then we can look further down the beach, where Sharpay was convinced the other survivors would have, like her headed towards to get away from the jungle, Ryan would have at least, she thought and caught up with Troy, who had already turned back heading further down the beach to find a spot where they could sleep.

Troy looked out across the ocean, his legs crossed and his back turned to the fire he had made. His thoughts were focused on the next day, he wanted the morning to come quickly but his mind kept buzzing, anticipating what they would find in the jungle. Eventually though, tiredness stole over him and he got up wearily shaking the sand of his jeans. Looking over the increasingly low fire, he could see Sharpay deep in sleep, on the other side of the fire. Her sleep didn't look too peaceful to him, she shivered despite the heat and he could see cold sweat forming on her forehead and chest as she turned and twisted. The next morning found Troy and Sharpay walking through the jungle, sweating with the rays of the sun that was coming through the dense foliage and beating down on their back. Their bodies feeling much stronger from their rest but their state of minds divided. Troy felt the adrenaline pumping through his veins, he was excited despite Sharpay's doubts, he knew that they would find something. He knew that Sharpay didn't feel the same, she had protested again this morning, trying to dissuade him from going to the jungle, but his mind had been set and seeing this, she sulkily consented to join him but had kept up a constant refrain of sceptical comments that were steadily getting to him. They walked on wearily for an hour the midday sun getting stronger, then they reached a small stream, Sharpay stopped expectantly but Troy carried on, noticing she had stopped he turned impatiently facing her, ''What is it now?!'' The heat and her attitude were really getting on his nerves but what was truly worrying him, though he dared not admit it, not even to himself, was that they had now been walking for over an hour and had not seen a single sign of human life or even a piece of the plane. ''Troy we have been walking for ages, you can carry on playing Rambo and die of thirst if you want, but I am tired and thirsty and I'm stopping for a drink.'' He watched her as she bent down to scoop water in her hands, irritatingly he knew she was right, but even so he didn't look at her as he went over to the stream and he too bent down to drink some water. A few minute later they were back walking, now it was starting to feel brighter again and all of a sudden they found themselves out of the greenery at the edge of some kind of crevice, looking across towards a hill. ''That's it we're going back, we've reached the end and we haven't seen anything.'' ''No!'' He had said it more vehemently then was in his nature. ''Troy there is **nothing **here understand?!'' He didn't want to hear it, he wished she hadn't come with him, she was wrong, just because they hadn't seen anything yet didn't mean there wasn't anything there; ''This island is huge,'' he saw her rolling her eyes in exasperation at him and the gesture drove him mad, ''Look just go okay! You obviously don't think we're going to find anyone, so maybe its better if I do this alone.'' It satisfied him to see he had hurt her, but the next moment the look had gone and she twisted her face into her most cruel ice queen smile. ''You're wasting your time Troy, your not going to find Gabriella.'' Hatred, the type of which he'd never felt before washed over him, for a second he imagined pushing her over the edge of the crevice. But the image was gone has he noticed her eyes sliding over his shoulder, they opened wide and she rushed towards the edge of the crevice pushing past him looking down. Then she screamed and Troy thought he would never for as long as he lived forget that scream and forget how sick he suddenly felt when he too looked down and saw what was over the edge.

The next chapter is going to be quite heavy so be warned if you get queasy easily. Anyways let me know what you think plz.


	4. Chapter 4

I think this is the saddest chapter and it was a hard one to write so let me know what you thought.

Chapter 4: **His resolution.**

The crevice wasn't a deep one, so she could see him quite clearly. She knew it was him, others would say he was unrecognisable, mutilated, deformed. But Sharpay recognised him, strange how his face maintained its wholeness whilst his body was shattered, Maybe it's because I know him so well, that his face seems so clear. She had climbed over the edge of the crevice and had ran towards him screaming. She needed to touch his face needed to feel close to him, kneeling next to him her pale shaking hands held his face, stroked his hair out of his eye and looked into a vast blueness almost identical to her own eyes, she was too afraid to look down, but she could hear the buzzing of the flies and the smell, it was overpowering but she wouldn't let herself cover her nose, what right had did she have to avoid the smell. They shared everything didn't they? Sharpay holding his face and gazing into his eyes, forgot everything; the plane crash, being on this island, Troy, has memories of the of her and Ryan flashed through her mind. It was their 4th birthday, she had gotten a beautifully expensive pink convertible toy and Ryan had been bought an equally expansive pair of walkies talkies. Really he had wanted the pink convertible, but even then Sharpay had been the selfish dominant one and she would only let him play with it if he would be her personal servant for the day, this would soon become the pattern for their relationship in the future. Their first day in middle school, he was the only one that knew how scared she was as they clutched hands, the Evans twins facing the big scary world side by side. High school, their first day, but they hadn't clutched hands then, by now she had learnt to manipulate most of the people around her and she knew high school would be the same. Finely her mind bought her images of last summer, the Lava Springs talent competition, for the first time Ryan had stepped out of her shadow, done his own thing and it had disturbed her how he didn't follow her anymore. She had given him the award in the end, because she knew he disserved it and it was to be one of the rare and last actions that had shown Ryan how much she loved him.

She could hear something, a voice speaking words. It had been talking to her for a while now, trying to coax her away from Ryan. Her eyes pulled away from the everlasting blue of her brother and turned to watch a teenage boy standing over her, and a name appeared into her mind, foggily as though her brain had gone numb. Troy. She could hear him clearly now; ''Sharpay, I'm so sorry. But we have to move its-its not safe.'' She didn't move and she didn't reply turning back to face her twin, she had forgotten about Troy, how could she have wanted to stay with him? She wished he wasn't there, this was private between her and Ryan, it wasn't right for him to be standing over them watching, not even seeing Ryan, just a wreaked body. She felt him kneeling beside her, saying empty words. Then she saw, as though suspended in low motion, his arm stretch pass her head towards Ryan's and fire ignited in her as sudden as a match.

Troy had not seen much gore in his life apart from the odd sick accident during an intense basketball game and some pirate scary movies Chad had sneaked into his house. Therefore he was completely unprepared for what he saw as he looked over the edge of the crevice. His first reaction had been to throw up, the smell hit him full on, how could they have not noticed it? His second reaction was to run after Sharpay as he watched and heard her screaming towards the, for want of a better word, body laying on the ground. Reacting on this he followed her, climbing down the crevice, which really wasn't that deep. She was already knelling by the side of the body, he moved closer fighting to breath. The smell was rancid, a mixture of burning flesh, petrol fumes and rotting corpse. What was left of the body was worse, though the face was fairly clear a slight bruising on the cheek, one hand was burned and from where Troy was standing he couldn't see the other. It was what he saw after the burned hand that turned his stomach over, guts and intestines spilled out on the ground mixed with blood and juices from the inside of the persons body, with a gasp, he realised there was no legs hidden beneath the mess of guts and swarming flies, it was just a torso the legs had been ripped away. It was Ryan, he could see it from his face and revulsion deeper then from what he could see hit him. Ryan Evans, they hadn't exactly been close friends, but still he had known him a long time and since last summer Ryan had practically become one of the Wildcats, he was a good guy and it sickened Troy to see him dead, especially in this condition. Stunned, his eyes roved from Ryan's mutated remains to the back of Sharpay's head and another stab went through him even deeper, he was her brother, her twin, how who'd she cope? It must be hell for her to see him like this. Trying to think clearly, Troy knew they couldn't stay here, the flies and the smell, it wasn't safe. But how could he move Sharpay away, she was knelling head bent intently over Ryan's, looking as though she would stay there for ever. Tensely he began to speak, not sure what to say, ''Sharpay, I'm so sorry. But we have to move,'' he faltered, she was just staring at him confusedly as though she didn't know why he was there; ''its-its not safe.'' It was lame and he knew it, she had turned back to Ryan, he knelled next to her, trying not to look into Ryan's face.

He had just meant to help her up, but seeing his stretched arm she flipped. She pushed his arm vehemently away and they both stood up. He could see pure hatred in her eyes, hard and manic. ''Get the hell away from him!!'' She was practically screaming at him, he stood there not knowing what to do, he took a step closer trying to reassure her, wrong move. ''Get away from me! Get the fuck away from me and Ryan!'' he took a step back, this wasn't enough, ''Leave now!!!'' She screamed at him and before he'd had a chance to think she pushed him, surprisingly strong for someone so skinny. He grabbed her wrists trying to keep her still, she struggled and began to scratch and hit at his chest, looking as though she wanted to kill him, he had never seen her like this, ever. He put his arms around trying to stop her hitting him, she carried on, trying to struggle against his arms. Then suddenly, the life was gone out of her, like someone had extinguished a fire, she just sank into him. Still not quite sure what he was doing, Troy loosened his hold slightly. He couldn't tell how long they stayed like that, him just holding her as the tears came pouring out and her body rocked with the horror of what she had seen. After her tears they broke apart, neither saying a word and as silently they made their way back to the camp, Troy lit the fire, but neither ate much of the fish he'd caught. Sharpay was asleep now and Troy watched her body moving in rhythm to her breathing. He stood up and looked out across the ocean, his feelings so far away from what they were when he had sat there the day before that he could have been a different person. In his head he made a resolution.

Next chapter: Troy's resolution and time passes.


	5. Chapter 5

Halloa!! Enjoy

Chapter 5: **Island Funeral**

Sharpay's eyes blearily opened up. She had not slept well, she had kept waking up due to the extreme heat or extreme cold, mixed in with images of a mutilated Ryan and an over powering sense of dreary sadness and guilt that dogged her sub and un-sub consciousness. She could already feel the early morning sun, heating up her face. She blinked slowly several times and rubbed her eyes before sitting up. Troy was gone, probably to pick up more fire wood, she hoped he'd be gone for ages. Yesterday he had held her, as she poured her heart out and she knew, that had he not been there to hold her, she wouldn't have had the strength to leave Ryan. It would be awkward though, having him as a witness to her own personal grief. She sat there, her knees tucked under her chin and her arms enveloping them, for a long time, staring out across the ocean, it comforted her slightly; the bright sparkling blue of the ocean, they were like Ryan's eyes and she could pretend like the waves carried his soul. Troy had left out some nuts and fruit for her to eat when she awoke, she had ignored her gnawing stomach until she was near fainting point and then she devoured the food down like an animal, washing it down with some water he had collected.

She had just been thinking of standing up to move closer to the water, when she heard someone calling her name; ''Sharpay! Sharpay, good you're up I didn't want to wake you before, I tried to leave a message on the sand but It was to complicated to put down-'' It was Troy, he had stopped out of breath and now stood over her. Sharpay had no idea what on earth he was on about, she stood up about to tell him she wanted to go for a walk, alone but he broke in before her. ''I left out some food for you, did you eat it?'' She nodded back wearily, ''Sharpay would you come with me? I have something I really want to show you.'', ''What is it?'' she asked him, ''Its to hard to explain but I think you really need to come, please?'' She didn't want to go, whatever it was couldn't he wait for a bit? And she had made up her mind yesterday, never to set foot in that jungle again, before she could make a move to walk away from him however, he had placed his hands lightly on her shoulders, she flinched slightly, but he was starring gently into her eyes and his voice came out softly, as though he had just read her mind. ''I promise it's not in the jungle. Sharpay, I know you must be hurting like hell right now,'' she moved her shoulders back now, what did he know about it? ''but I think in a way this will help a bit.'' And she heard an instinct inside her telling her she needed to go and it _**would **_help. True to his word where he was taking her wasn't the jungle, it was a long walk, carrying on down the beach until the end, where a big hill rose and reaching the top, Sharpay could really feel the wind up here, it was refreshing after the heat of the beach. Troy had finished the climb after her, wanting her to see it first and when she did a lump rose to her throat and tears stung the corners of her eyes.

He had gotten up just before dawn, hardly sleeping, planning what he was going to do, as soon as light came. He had made a resolution, after the horrors of yesterday and he was impatient to start on it. So as soon as daybreak came, he got up washing his face in the ocean. He went into the borders of the jungle looking for sustenance and when he had had his fill he gathered some more for Sharpay to eat when she awoke. He had decided it was for the best not to awake her yet. He had walked for over an hour, following the ocean, until he was near the end of the island and he spied it, the big hill rising and a small feeling of anticipation started up in the pit of his stomach, he hoped this would be the right place. Relief and gladness ran through him as he reached the edge of the hill and saw the top, it was exactly the right place. Making his way back down the beach, until he was near where they had set up camp, he made a turn towards the jungle and started on the track he and Sharpay had made yesterday. Now his gratefulness for having found the hill was dimming greatly as he approached the edge of the crevice, this time knowing what he would find and bracing himself for the smell he climbed over the edge. He kneeled near the body, his hands hesitantly raised. Man, am I doing the right thing? He asked himself, what if Sharpay flipped at him, he wouldn't blame her, his intentions were right, but still what if it had been his twin. But a voice inside of him, sounding remarkably like his father, told him what he was doing was right, it would help her. So he began the messy, painstaking process of hauling Ryan into a stretcher he had made out of huge leaves, gathered in the jungle. He carried Ryan's body all the way back to the top of the hill and buried him there, placing the pink cap Ryan had worn on the day of the crash and that he had found crushed underneath his body, on top of a cross, only a blank slate of beach wood and sharp edged rock lay next to the grave, he thought that writing a message to place on the grave should be Sharpay's thing.

He had gone back to their camp, glad that he didn't have to wake up Sharpay. He could tell she was reluctant to come with him but raw instinct kept telling him to urge her on, it seemed the same instinct spoke to her as she finely consented to let him guide her. He knew his instincts had been right and all the hard work worth it when she saw the top of the hill. She turned to him, her blue eyes sparkling with tears; ''You moved him?'' she asked him amazed. There was a second where he couldn't read weather the expression in her eyes was dangerous or not , so bracing himself for the worst he nodded. She carried on staring at him, not saying a word and then so softly she could have been whispering he heard her; ''Thank you, thank you so much Troy.'' She turned and walked towards the makeshift grave, Troy stayed where he was, giving her some space. Later on they both stood over the grave, he had never been to a funeral like this and he tried to search for the right words, but Sharpay got there first. ''Dear Ryan. I know you're at peace now. But I'm not, I need to tell you how sorry I am for how mean and selfish I've treated you for, well our all lives. I don't know If you knew how much I love and relied on you, so I'm telling you now, you're a part of me Rye and you always will be and now that you're gone I feel half of me has gone with you.'' At this point Troy, looked down he could hear the pain and tears in her voice; ''Rye I don't- I don't know what I'm going to do now. Who's-who's going to help me with my evil schemes eh?'' She tried to laugh but it made her cry even more. ''Oh Ryan I'm so, so sorry for everything, but I swear to you, ill change, no more ice- queen Rye, cross my heart and hope to..'' Her words faded away. They left the hill and went back to camp as silently as they had made their way back from jungle yesterday.

Over a fortnight had gone by since the funeral. Troy and Sharpay had managed to build a shelter on the edge of the jungle, as it had already rained once. Thankfully the heat wasn't as bad after a few days, or maybe they had just gotten used to it. Troy gathered most of the wood seeing as Sharpay would not step foot in the jungle, not that he ever asked her to and she cooked the food. She spent most evenings visiting Ryan's grave, talking to him. Her dreams were still filled with hideous pictures of his death, but going to the hill helped a lot, Troy had been right. She could tell how many days passed using a sort of calendar that Troy had carved into the trunk of a tree. She was relieved to notice that he had not mentioned any plans for what they were going to do next to her, but she knew he was still searching the island for people, the plane, she didn't ask to come and tactfully he didn't ask her either. So far he had not found anything that she could tell, apart from half of her suitcase that he had found, poking out of a tree, she was grateful as she was finely able to change her clothes. However she knew his tact on not mentioning plans for their next steps, was wearing thin, the last couple of day he had tried to talk her, she had managed so far to bait him off with excuses about having to get the food ready or such, but she knew she'd have to face making plans eventually. ''Sharpay we have to talk.'' she tried to think of an excuse quickly; ''Err not really Troy the water's going to boil over-'', it was feeble, she didn't even recall putting any water to boil. ''No it's not and we have to make plans now Sharpay.'' She sighed here goes.

Next chapter: things are said that they both regret and Troy does something, but will **he **regret it?

Please let review! tyxx


	6. Chapter 6

Hallo, okay well they really get some things off their chest here.

Chapter 6: **G for Gabriella**

Troy knew it was time for them to talk. Making plans without communication could only bring them so far. Admittedly he had been working on his own for the last couple of weeks, scouting the rest of the island for parts of the plane, people, anything. But all he'd managed to find so far was Sharpay's suitcase, which he was glad to see pleased her a little, she had always been the most appearance conscience girl he knew and he could tell that she felt slightly better now that she was able to change her clothes. However, his searches were over, there was simply no more of the island left to look through. Facing up to this, his mind had started turning onto thoughts of escape, but for that he needed Sharpay's co-operation, hence why he had to talk to her. Relieved to see she was accepting this concept, they sat down facing each other, over the fire.

''Listen, you know I've been searching the island?'' She didn't reply, taking it as a yes he carried on; ''Well I've looked everywhere now and I haven't found- I haven't found anything else, apart from your clothes.'' He had been about to say he hadn't found anyone else but stopped himself, feeling that in might put her in the mind of Ryan. She sensed what he had meant to say and bristled up at it, making her sarcastic. ''No shit Sherlock.'' His faced tensed at her sarcasm. She cringed at herself slightly, he was just trying to communicate with her, why did she he have to put him down straight away? ''So what are we going to do now?'' The tense moment forgotten, he sighed in evident relief that she was interest. ''Well, I've been thinking, I mean we have no radio, no cell phones-'', ''Yeah, Mrs. Darbus took them away.'' they both fell silent for a minute remembering her warnings before the plane had taken off, it felt like a life time ago. Sharpay suddenly remembered how annoyed she had felt at Troy for laughing at Darbus and felt ridiculously, for a second that he should apologise for it. ''So we cant use those, what we really need is a way out of here.'' He had carried on pulling himself away from that day of the plane crash towards the present. Sharpay looked back at him, mentally shaking off the memories of that day too and how annoyed he had made her feel, the latter clinging on, why? I guess I'm just in one of those moods. But she had promised to Ryan that she would be a nicer person, so she pushed her attention back onto what Troy was saying. A way out of here…..

They both sat silently, trying to think of a way they could leave this island. Troy finely came out with the only thing he had been able to think off for the last couple off days and now it seemed to him like their likeliest solution. ''I've been thinking… We build a boat. And we escape that way. what do you think?'' Genuine laughter escaped her for the first time in weeks, Troy stared at her bemused; ''What's so funny?'', she answered him, still shaking with laughter. ''God! I thought I was the drama queen!'' He didn't understand. Seeing his confusion, Sharpay allowed herself one more laugh, then looked back at him, ''A boat? I mean common! Troy were in the real world honey, not the set of Lost.'' He frowned at her, what was wrong with his idea? And why did she have to be so rude. Trying to keep defensiveness out of his voice he replied; ''Its our best shoot, if were gonna get off this island-'' but he was cut off, Sharpay didn't even try to control herself this time, his plan was so stupid, ''Er! Listen to yourself Troy you sound like a hyped up action man! We are not going to survive on some crappy old boat you've built out of bamboo shoots, or whatever, in this massive ocean.'' As though to emphasise her words she pointed towards that ocean. She stood up, if this was all he had come up with she wasn't hanging around she wanted to go and visit Ryan's grave. He stood up to and putting his hand firmly on her shoulder, turned her around. ''Get the hell off me Troy.'' Letting go, he reminded himself that she was grieving. ''It's just that, to get out of here I need your co-operation and-'' But she was cutting him of again. ''Come and talk to me when you have an actual plan.'' That did it, ''I have been working my guts off searching this island whilst you-'' Astonished she flared up how could he? ''Whilst I've been doing what Troy? Having the time of my life!'' He knew he should be more patient, but dam it! She would be like this even without Ryan's death. ''No I know you haven't, but you could show a little more interest and stop being so sarcastic all the time.'' She stood there staring at him, squashing away her impulse to turn and run, it was time her and Troy talked, really talked.

''What is that supposed to mean?'' she threw at him, he could hardly take it back now. ''You know what it means Sharpay.'' She gave another laugh, this time it was short and cold. ''Oh right, you mean how everyone thinks I'm such a cold hearted bitch? The ice queen isn't it?'' He didn't know which irritated him the most: the fact that she had just said, in her own harsh way, what he was thinking or the fact that she didn't give a damn. ''How can you not care?'', the word typical ran through her mind ''You know that is so typical of you Troy, you fail to realise that I don't care what you or your perfect friends think. I know I'm a bitch, I don't need you to tell me.'' He grew angrier, how dare she act so blasé about it. ''First of all Sharpay you do care. That's why your so jealous of normal happy people, you're self esteem is so low and that make's you mean. Further more don't act like you haven't hurt anybody, you've bullied and hurt so many people over the years and you're the most spiteful girl I've ever know.'' He had gone to far. Sharpay took a step back, swallowing the painful lump that was forming in her throat and biting her lip so hard, it was close to bleeding, to pull back the tears. 'And- and you think-think you're so perfect, do you?'' Hating him for what he had said, but hating herself even more for her shaking voice. 'You- you think that you don't hurt anyone? Walking around the school, East High's golden boy! Best looking, captain of the team, nice and clever, a winner all around hey Troy!?'' Now he took a step back, frowning at her, the shake out of her voice had gone but it was being replaced y hysteria. 'You know you like to think you're so great and noble, full of values, kind to the rejects, but you are just as shallow and judgmental as I am-'' now it was his turn to interrupt; 'Sharpay calm-'' This only angered her more. 'No you shut up Troy! Did you ever give me a chance? Since kindergarten you had already made up you're mind, nasty bitch Sharpay! Just because I didn't worship you, but you must know right, I use to have a crush on you. Oh don't worry I'm shallow remember, so I was just after the golden couple look.''

This shocked him slightly, despite having heard from his mates and even some time's a slightly pissed off Gabriella, that Sharpay wanted him he had never really believed it. 'I bet you had a field day when you met miss. Goody two shoes Montez. They were getting on to the topic off Gabriella now and Troy knew that wasn't good, he always lost his temper when Sharpay mocked her. 'Just leave it Sharpay,'' he warned her. She wasn't listening and instead her eyes focused on something bright that was dangling on his chest, she had noticed the pendent before but hadn't really taken in what it meant until now. 'Let me guess G for Gabriella, right? Oh how sweet did you guy's buy matching underwear too?'' This maddened him; 'Shut up Sharpay.'' he said quietly trying to stay calm. Sharpay couldn't stop herself, it was like verbal diarrhoea, like all the nasty bitter feeling's, all the guilt she had tucked away since finding Ryan, we're flooding out, all aiming towards Troy. 'Now Gabriella is a bitch! A frigid, sickeningly sweet bitch! She reminds me of a bag of kitten's you just wanna drown.'' He lost control approaching her like a mad man, 'God! Why did I have to be stuck here with you?! Why didn't you just do everyone a favour and die in the crash!'' Tense silence rang in both they're ears. He really had gone too far now. Looking at him, her mouth opened wide in shock, she turned to run, she wouldn't let him see her tears. Troy regretted it instantly, there was some things you just didn't say and he'd said it. He had to apologise to her, but she was running, he caught up with her, and grasping her shoulders for the second time he turned her around. Sharpay slapped him across the face and kept on smacking him. They struggled together, him holding on to her wrist trying to stop her hitting him and trying to make her listen to his apology. Then he did it, because it was the only thing that came to him in that moment to stop her and because he didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes anymore. He kissed her.

Please review!!!!!!!

Next chapter: The consequences of the kiss and a storm with disastrous results…..


	7. Chapter 7

Here goes!

Chapter 7: **The storm**

Sharpay broke away. Her mind had gone completely dazed, what in the hell had Troy just done? Her face flushed red and her body was shacking, despite the heat. Any desire to argue with Troy vanished, her mind totally blank, all she could do was turn on her heels and run down the beach, away from him and away from that kiss. The word hit her, as she ran, kiss… That's what had happened. Troy had kissed her. She couldn't believe it. Arriving at the hill were Ryan was buried she started climbing up, she needed somewhere she could breath and gather herself together. She had been sitting next to his grave, her knees tucked under her chin and her arms circling them in her protective manner. She didn't know what time it was and didn't much care either, starring out to the ocean from the top of this hill, it was truly beautiful, the sunset turning all the colours in the sky a magnificent golden orange, it was warm but not as stifling as down on the beach. Usually coming up to this hill, calmed Sharpay down and made her feel tranquil and at peace, but not tonight, the kiss was flashing through her mind and her emotions felt like a badly mixed milkshake. Mostly she felt confused, why had he kissed her? She also felt angry, he had basically said he wished she was dead then he had kissed her, Sharpay had been in the theatre world long enough to know that kisses were romantic and not suppose to be shared between two people who hated each other. What really bothered her was that under the shock of his action, she couldn't honestly say she had hated the kiss, that it had rocked her to her very core and lighted her up inside like a firework was closer to the truth.

Troy let her go, he was too shocked at what he had just done, to chase after her. Plus if he caught up with her, he'd have to explain why he'd done it, which he didn't know himself. I just kissed Sharpay Evans, the line ran through his mind shouting at him. Why? The reason that had popped into his head before he'd done it was ludicrous, you didn't kiss someone to stop them hitting you. He walked back head down, to their camp, making the fire and catching some fish, all this he did as though he was detached from his own body. His mind constantly stuck on the kiss they'd shared. Despite the shock and embarrassment of what he had done, what really disturbed him was how surprised he felt. He would never have expected a kiss with Sharpay Evans to be like this, not that he had ever thought of kissing her before. To put it into words it had been mind blowing, but not in the romantic sense, no definitely not in that way he assured himself, it was like an earthquake like an electric shock and he knew she had felt it as well. That's what really confused Troy, what did it mean? How could that kiss have being anything more than horrible If they hated each other so much? Sighing at the situation and cringing at the thought that he would have to face her come the morning, he laid himself down to sleep. The hours flew by and the sky had gone from golden sunset to velvety blackness studded with bright stars. Try as he might Troy just couldn't sleep, worry had been slowly taking a hold of him, Sharpay still wasn't back, She didn't usually stay at the hill for this long.

Sharpay woke up, 'Ow!'' were her first words as her aching muscles screamed, she blearily opened her eyes and it felt quite cold for the first time on this island. Crouching up slowly, she realised where she was, on the hill, she must have fallen asleep next to Ryan's grave and now it was morning but the sky didn't look it's usual clear blue, it was slightly grey and moody. Standing up properly she took a deep breath, the air up here was so clear. So unlike her state of mind. The events of last night, crowding upon her; the fight, the kiss… She hung about on the hill for most of the day, trying to delay the time when she would have to go back to their camp. But eventually hunger grew too strong and it was really getting cold up here. So walking back down the beach towards the camp, Sharpay battled out the best way to act when she would face Troy. Cool and distant came to mind, it was best if she acted like she didn't care about what had happened, they would swap necessary communication and that's it, she would spend her evening's going to visit Ryan's grave and he could do what he liked for all she cared. And they would build the stupid boat, she added as an after thought it would keep them busy and who knows it might work and then she would be free from this bloody island and from Troy and his crazy plan's and even more crazy kisses.

Troy paced around the camp, he was really worried now, it was late afternoon and Sharpay had still not come back. He didn't know why he was so worried, she could look after herself, but even thinking that, images of when they had found Ryan's body flashed back to him, he had never seen her more vulnerable. Just coming to the conclusion that he would go and have a look if she was on the hill, something he'd refrained from doing before, fearful lest she should come back and he would be gone. The he saw her in the distance making her way towards their camp, unmistakably it was her, that long mane of peroxide blond, naturally wavy hair from the lack of hair straightness, it suited her better like that, the thought surprised Troy but before he could work out why, she was close. ''Sharpay err-'' what did you say to someone you'd told to go and die and then kissed? ''Tomorrow were going to build the boat.'' Sharpay said casually as though he had been waiting for her decision. Troy was stunned, what on earth was she talking about, then he remembered, the boat, building the boat he had suggested it and that's what had started the argument. Gathering his words, he watched her make her way to her bed and laying on it she turned herself facing away from him. ''Shar-Sharpay about what happened I'm really-'', ''Troy I'm exhausted and we have a lot of work to do tomorrow so forget it.'' This was not at all like how he'd imagined her coming back, so cool and collected whilst he was the stuttering wreck and now she wanted to build the boat, what was that about? ''I thought you didn't like the boat idea?'', ''Like you said it's our best shoot. Now I really am tired so goodnight.'' Surely she wasn't going to sleep after everything; 'But Shar-'', 'Goodnight Troy.'' She had cut him off again decidedly and had not even bothered to face him. There was only one thing for it, she wasn't going to talk to him tonight, so getting into his own sleeping space, Troy tried hard to go to sleep, wondering if it was any easier for her.

He tried to talk to her the next day as well, but Sharpay was determined to have no more confrontations with Troy and threw herself whole heartedly into making the boat. For the first week Troy had tried to break her defences, but seeing that she wasn't about to break he let it pass and for the next couple of weeks, they spent their day's, building the boat, working out how they would escape and generally planning. Troy couldn't work out why it bothered him so much that Sharpay was freezing him out, surely this was the best he could have hoped for, she wasn't bringing up the kiss and asking for an explanation, to which he still didn't have the answer too and she had finely accepted his plan for the boat. But it did bother him, a lot he found himself almost wishing they could have another argument, her hitting him, anything but this cold distant front as though he wasn't even there. Further more he had a feeling that she didn't really believe in the boat idea, she was just using it as an excuse to keep her busy and therefore to avoid certain issues they had.

It had been a couple of weeks now and the boat was near completion. They had decided to give it a test run tomorrow, she felt slightly apprehensive, the weather had been a bit grey lately but the thought of passing a couple more weeks on this island with Troy made her desperate enough to risk it. Troy… She had done pretty well so far in keeping up her cool distant act, she could tell it frustrated him but it was the only thing she could do to keep it together, the sooner she was away from here the better; she would be able to grieve Ryan properly and get as far away from Troy and what had happened as possible. Walking toward their camp, after an afternoon spent on the hill, she felt something wet hit her back, rain. She looked up at the sky, it was greyer than ever today, the rain was falling faster, getting thicker. Running, now, to dodge the raindrops, Sharpay reached their camp. Troy wasn't there, Crap everything's going to get wet! Sharpay thought and then blinking the rain out of her eyes she decided to move their stuff toward the border of the jungle, not in the jungle she told herself firmly, there was no time to find Troy he would work out she'd moved camp to shelter from the rain. Sharpay sat shivering her back turned on the jungle and facing the stormy sea through sheets of thick rain, she had wrapped a blanket from her suitcase around her, trying to stay warm. She was worried, Troy wasn't back yet from collecting fire wood or whatever job he'd been doing. He's probably taken shelter too, she told her self reasonably but something didn't feel right and for the first time in weeks she was anxious to have Troy near her. The evening was far in and still no sign of Troy, it had been thundering making it impossible for Sharpay to sleep and escape her worry over he's whereabouts. Now it was quiet and seemed fairly dry. Sharpay had had enough, she couldn't sit there anymore, damp and cold, she had to go and see where Troy was. Bracing herself she entered the jungle for the first time since they had found Ryan, it's okay you're just looking for Troy he wouldn't have gone far in, she told herself firmly. She had been walking for about ten minutes now, still no sign off Troy and the darkness enveloping her, it was colder then ever and unease grew in her with every step something wasn't right at all. And then she smelled it again, the burning and she knew what was ahead before she had even seen it.

Sorry it's a bit rushed at the end coz I haven't had much time. But let me know what you think anyways. Next chapter: Will Troy be alright….


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there!! Well I've been debating on weather to make this the last chapter, but actually this is going to be the second to last. So read and thanks for all the great commentsxxxx

Chapter 8: **After the storm**

Surely this wasn't real, but she knew it was as every step bought him closer. How could she be here again a second time, but this time round knowing what lay around the next clump of tree's. Indeed he was there, laying on the jungle ground, fire wood scattered around him as though they had jumped from his hands and his clothes were smoking slightly giving off the burning smell. She walked slowly towards him, every step definite, her heart banging so hard it was hurting her chest. Then her heart gave a skip, he was stirring, feebly but stirring all the same. Now she rushed towards him and nearly fainted with relief to see his eyes blinking rapidly. 'Troy, oh god Troy!'' Trying to steady her voice, she could feel scalding hot tears threatening to cascade over her face. His body moved slightly and he looked up at her, his voice coming out horse and cracked like sand paper; 'Sharpay…'' How long had he been laying like this? The thought ran sickeningly through her mind, making it harder to control her tears and be rational. 'Yes, yes Troy it's me- Sharpay. Are you-are you okay?'' he question was stupid, she could see he obviously wasn't okay, but she was too in shock to think of anything else. 'I think my all-my all body has gone numb. I'm so thirsty, I need to drink, Sharpay have you got anything to drink?'' Troy shut his eyes, letting his head drop back down from where he had lifted it up to talk to her. The effort had evidently taken a lot out of him, shutting his eyes again his face turned whiter then Sharpay had ever seen it and his breathing came out ragged and deep.. Hating herself for it, Sharpay answered him; 'No, I'm so sorry Troy I don't have any.'' He didn't seem to hear her, trying to steady herself, Sharpay took a huge breath and racked her brains for everything she had ever known about lightening injuries. Dammit! Why hadn't she paid more attention in health class?! Taking an even bigger breath, she looked down at Troy, she could feel herself breaking inside with this nightmare. No! I'm not going to break down, he gave me strength when we found Ryan and now I'm on my own and I'm going to help him, she made up furiously. He'll be okay he has to be okay…

Troy drifted in and out of consciousness, Sharpay was half dragging him and he was half walking, stumbling drunkenly through the jungle, the moonlight guiding them back to the beach. Now they had arrived somewhere, he dully registered that Sharpay must have changed their camp because of the rain. Collapsing on top of some heather she had gathered, all strength seemed completely drained out of him and he relapsed into unconsciousness. He awoke halfway through the night screaming; his body didn't feel numb anymore, every muscle screamed in pain it felt like his entire body was on fire. Someone was forcing water into his mouth, cool delicious water, but his body's agony went on so strong it wiped out everything else. The next few day's were a blur, his pain continually forcing him out of sleep. Gradually, however the pain eased away, he was able to sleep, exhaustion still held him back from moving around freely; his whole body felt like it had been battered. Has he regained control of his mind, he became aware of Sharpay around him; cooking, cleaning, lighting the fire's and doing all the other job's necessary for their survival that had usually fallen to him. Now that he was feeling better, embarrassment grew in him, Sharpay had heard him screaming and agonising over his physical pain and that was just the start what else had she heard and witnessed in his blurred state of mind? She had barely spoken to him either, but this time he could tell it was not out of cool distance but out of fear, fear for him and a determination that he should get better and that he would not lift a finger. At least she was occupied but he had to sit there with all these thoughts whirling around in his head, still to weak to help. He also wanted to thank her and even stranger he felt the need to congratulate her for exceeding his expectations of keeping it together with what had happened. So Troy laid on his back trying to think of something he could bring up, when Sharpay came back from collecting fire wood, that wouldn't be awkward but he hoped would allow them to at least communicate properly for the first time in weeks. Eventually she came back arms full of wood, thoughts of how to start a conversation flew momentarily out of Troy's head, as he watched her laying down the sticks and getting ready to light a fire. She had changed, physically she had really changed and Troy couldn't believe he hadn't really noticed it before, Sharpay Evans was one of those people he would have imagined to look a complete wreck after just a couple of weeks in a place with such an extreme lack of hair staighteners, make up and generally limited cleanliness facilities. However, although she was no longer as glamorously and perfectly made up as in the past, the island look was better in Troy's opinion, more natural her body had become naturally golden, her hair was losing it's peroxide brightness and had more honeyed tone, something he hadn't seen since Sharpay was ten. ''Troy here I've fetched some water.'' Troy sat up hastily, straining his still tender muscles, blushing slightly coming out of his observation of her physical appearance. Then he said the first thing that came to his head. ''So what are we going to do about the boat.''

Sharpay cringed handing him the water, she had been hoping he would forget about the boat. She bit her lip worriedly, she really didn't want to strain him more but he had to find out sooner or later. ''Look Troy, I'm really sorry but that night of the storm, well in the morning I found the boat and well the lightning got there too and you know-'' She mumbled off incoherently and was surprised to see that Troy didn't look upset pr shocked. Instead he just gave a short sigh as though it didn't really matter. ''Oh well. we'll just have to come up with something else.'' He took another breath, looking as though he wanted to talk about something else and Sharpay was surprised to see him look down reddening slightly. ''Listen um, Sharpay, thanks for you know, taking care of me and everything.'' Next moment she too could feel herself turning bright red, why did he have too mention it? ''Don't worry, it was nothing.'' Of course she couldn't tell him what it had been like, seeing him laying on the ground thinking he was dead all the horrible things she'd said to him racing through her mind, dragging him back to their camp, at first nursing him desperately every night, sure death would come and steel him away too. On top of all that having to deal with new feelings, things about him that didn't make sense, that she didn't want to feel and that made her want to snatch the silver G pendent around his neck and throw it in the fire.

A couple more day's had passed and now Troy was practically back to normal, doing chores and thinking of a new plan to free them from this island. He wasn't getting very far with his plan's, his mind felt too cluttered up with confusion, it was ridiculous! Him and Sharpay were practically living together, why was it so hard to have a proper conversation? She froze him out as soon as he attempted to talk about anything over then the basics. He knew it was out of fear of another confrontation with him and that she was scared he would do something as reckless as kiss her again. He wanted to let her know that it was okay he wouldn't do anything so crazy this time, but how could he put it into words? The next morning he was woken up, not by the usual sounds of Sharpay stirring, the ocean waves crashing or the birds calling to one an other in the sky. This sound was different, roaring and buzzing coming form the sky but far off, it sounded mechanical something that completely did not fit in to the island's natural sounds. Getting up Troy craned his neck starring up at the sky; he could still hear it, whatever it was sounded a though it was getting closer but he still couldn't see anything in the sky.

''Troy, Troy!!'' Turing he could see Sharpay running hurriedly towards him, looking more excited and happy then he had seen her in weeks. ''Can you hear it, can you hear it?!'' She had reached him now and shouted the line at him over the increasingly louder noise that had woken him up. ''Yeah, what is it?'' she smiled shacking her head towards the sky, ''I saw it, I was at the hill, it's a plane Troy!! A Plane for us!'' Hardly daring to believe her, they both looked up at the sky and he could see it now, the noise getting even louder, a black shape heading towards them. 20 more breath staking minutes passed by before the plane had landed properly on the beach a few hundred metres away from them. They ran towards it as they saw a man coming out. Gasping for breath, they both eyed him hungrily, the first human they had seen, apart from each other, in over a month. 'Are you Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton?'' The man had a strong New York accent, they both nodded dumbly too amazed to speak. Talking into a radio the man said; 'Bob we've found them.'' He turned back to face them; 'Don't worry you're safe now, we will be alerting your parents. We're taking you home.'' Home the word rang through their head as the kind man helped them aboard the plane, home they were going home, they had been rescued.

So let me know what you think!! I'm going away for a few day's so I'll update when I get back . Last chapter: find out who has survived and what will happen to Troy and Sharpay…..


	9. Chapter 9

Hello I've been away for a few days. I know I said I would make this the last chapter but there's just too much to fit in so I'm going to do one more.

Chapter 9: **The survivors **

Plane 021 crashed on July 15th 2008. Six people died; Lacy Hammer, Donna Kerry, Jason Isaac, Kelsey Nilson, Catrina Darbus and pilot Harry Neer. No trace could be found of Catrina Darbus'es body. Gabriella Montez, Chad Danford and Taylor Mckessie were the first to be rescued; a week after the crash. The rest of East High's senior class we're picked up day's later; some that had landed on different islands others near death; floating on parts of the plane in the middle of the ocean. Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans were the last to be rescued, a few more days and the search would have been over and they would have been presumed dead. Along with pilot Bob Holdness and their rescuer; Charlie Lithworth, Troy and Sharpay were flown back to East high to meet with their joyous family and friends.

They both stood there waiting, the whiteness of the airport dazzling their eyes. Sharpay spotted a toilet sign and started heading towards it. Closing the door behind her she was relieved to see it was empty. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she turned towards the mirror. Some would call it vanity and fair enough Sharpay Evans was vain, but she hadn't really seen herself in about a month. She gave a gasp as she saw herself in the mirror, her reflection looked so different from what she could remember. Her hair still cascaded around her face and shoulders, slightly longer than before, but it was the colour of it that struck her. It was, well it was still blonde but the peroxides of it had lost its sheen, it looked bright and vibrant and the tones where a wild honey colour, like when she was a kid, before she had worn down her parents with tantrums to have it bleached for her tenth birthday. She had no make up on making her look much younger and she cringed as she spotted a few light freckles that she hadn't allowed to see the light of day for years. Thinking of light she shifted her head and torso, looking over her skin and she thought ruefully that she would never need another session at the tanning salon; all over she was a light golden brown. Snapping out of contemplation over her physical appearance, she hurriedly ran her fingers through her mane of hair, at least there was no frizz, Sharpay dreaded frizz. Looking over herself one more time she headed out feeling giddy at the coming reunion with everyone. She stopped in her tracks, Troy wasn't standing alone where she'd left him, instead he was surrounded by a throng of people, hazily she could recognise most of them but her whole attention was focused on just one of them, the girl who had her arms wrapped around Troy's neck. For a second Sharpay was about to go up to the girl and ask her, why the hell was she touching him? Then with a shock she realized who it was; Gabriella Montez. The haziness was cleared as the group of people noticed her and in a second she was engulfed between a man and a women; her mum and dad. ''Sharpay, oh my goodness! Sharpay honey, my baby! You're okay, oh thank god you're okay.'' Her mother's voice broke with happy tears. Hugging her mother back Sharpay turned to her father, ''Daddy..'' She felt about nine years old. ''Princess, I-I, we were so worried. Sweetie, they-they haven't found Ryan yet.'' Her tears froze and cold dread washed over her, they didn't know.

Troy waited alone, Sharpay had gone off to the bathroom. This is so unreal, was the only thought running through his mind. Any moment now, I'm going to see mum and dad and all my friends. He shivered slightly, the pilot and their rescuer had had no information about other survivors to give them, so they didn't know exactly who they would see. Looking out at the slightly busy entrance he let his mind wonder over someone else he might see; Gabriella… Her name seemed strange to him now, unused and from the past. Thinking over these things he suddenly heard his name shouted by several people, they were making they're way towards him; his family and friends. His mother and father hugged him tightly both in tears, ''Troy my baby!'' this was his mother; her voice overcome with emotion as she took him in with her tear filled eyes. ''God son! You gave us quite a scare.'' Troy smiling at him, hugged his dad. Pulling away from his loving parents, he looked over at the rest of the group who had tactfully held back to give the Bolton family a moment but they were now hugging him and cheering. ''Troy my man! We knew you'd make it!'' This came from his best friend and he recognised several of his fellow wildcats too that were cheering and clapping him on the back. Just as he was about to greet Chad back, his mouth gaped open in shock and revulsion, ''What-what happened?!'' He asked starring at Chad's arms, or more accurately one arm as the other was missing, the stump hidden by one of Chad's bright t-shirts. ''What this?'' Chad replied in mock surprise pointing his other hand to the stump. ''Ah, it's not as bad as it seems. Plus Taylor thinks it's cool, don't you Tay?'' With this he scooped Taylor Mckessie forwards. ''show off,'' was her laughing reply as she and Martha smiled up at Troy. Troy, himself was not able to ponder on Chad's injury anymore as something flew at him, kissing him full on the lips. Unprepared he pulled away and looked down into the face of the very girl who's name had seem so strange to him a moment ago. Before he could think of anything to say to his girlfriend however, Gabriella; her face gushing with tears, was speaking, most of the words incomprehensible due to her sobbing. ''Troy, oh my god! I thought you were dead. Oh I can't believe you're here, I've missed you so much.'' Hugging her closer and trying to comfort her, he spotted a man and women holding Sharpay between them crying emotionally, he recognised them as Mr. and Mrs. Evans Sharpay's parents and owners of Lava Springs; were he had worked last year. Watching them, he heard her dad say something to Sharpay that made his stomach churn.

Sharpay laid on her bed, trying and falling to get to sleep. She felt so mixed up tonight, a feeling she had been having far too often of late. On one hand she was excited; she was back in her room, her room! She could take as many showers as she wanted and apply her body width in foundation, should the urge take her. But it didn't, it didn't because she could hear her parents crying downstairs. Breaking the news off Ryan's death to them made her wish it had been her instead. She didn't tell them when her father had said that fateful phrase, a crowded airport wasn't the right place. Troy had know, he had tried to help her, but she hadn't let him, she needed to tell them herself and watching him surrounded by happy Wildcats and Gabriella Montez made her ache. So tearing herself away from their polite greetings and hugs; it was obvious it was Troy that they had all come to see, her and her parents drove back to their huge house. Seating them down she told them calmly, trying not to dwell too much on the graphic horror, but she knew they could tell pretty much how bad the state of his body must have been; her dad watched a lot of news and her mother obsessively followed every episode of E.R. Now laying on her bed unable to sleep, Sharpay felt slightly numb, she could still hear her mother's sobs subsiding slightly, she had already dealt with the shock of Ryan's death, although the grief of his loss overwhelmed her at times. It amazed her that just this morning her and Troy had been on an island thinking of new ways to escape, sighing she turned herself on her other side, everything refused to sink in. A few weeks had passed since they had been rescued, but things still hadn't managed to sink in for Sharpay and she felt completely detached. It was nearing the end of the summer holiday, in the past she loved this holiday her and Ryan driving up to Lava Springs and whiling away the weeks in shopping and relaxation. But now it didn't make sense, she could hardly sleep, she would wake up expecting to hear the soft sounds of the ocean. She spent hours in Ryan's room, looking through old photos of them together, hating most of them because she was always the one who had to be in the front and Ryan was pushed back. Her mother had taken her out a couple of times to her favourite shopping malls, but Sharpay felt no more passion for fashion, being in crowded places left her panicky and paranoid now. This added to her most pressing fear, school… The summer holidays were ending and next week school was starting. The thought bought Sharpay out in a cold sweat, she didn't want to go back there, back to the old routine except this time she would be alone, sitting alone, eating alone or worse people giving her sympathy, they would all have heard about Ryan by now. Even the thought of doing drama again failed to make her want to go back to East High, the opposite; this time she would be performing alone and made a vow never to go on stage again. And the thing she feared the most would be there, Troy.. They hadn't seen or spoken once since the rescue. Sharpay knew she should be glad to have avoided awkward small talk with him but deep down it hurt, it hurt like hell that he hadn't even bothered to call, that he was with Gabriella somewhere probably making up for lost time. Monday rolled around too fast for Sharpay's liking and getting ready she made herself up, if she was going back to East High she had to put herself back in the right frame of mind. Walking towards her first class of the day; homeroom. She was late but she didn't care. She had pulled over in her pink convertible. For once being sensible and preventing herself from crashing. Her heart was beating a hundred to one, another panic attack had started. It was then that she had made up her mind and calmed her nerves, she was going back to school and she had to deal with it, she was East Highs ice queen, former ice queen, she reminded herself firmly of her promise to Ryan. All she had to do was stay calm, hopefully no one would notice her and as fro Troy he was just another East High student in her class, that's all nothing more they weren't friends in the past and nothing had changed. Even so she shivered slightly as she opened the door to the class room.

''You are the music in me, it's living in all of us it bought us here because-'' Troy slammed his fist down on the alarm, I have to change the tune, he thought wearily. It was early Monday morning and the first day of term. Having blown off's Chad's offer of a ride in the car he had bought himself with the compensation money from his missing limb, Troy was nearing the gates off his high school. His thoughts ran over the last few weeks. At first his friends had been understanding enough to let him spend a couple of day's with his family. His mum had wanted them to go away for a few days, but the thought of travelling, possibly on a plane made Troy feel faint. After the couple of day's rest Troy and his friends meet up on the beach, it had been an odd day, they had celebrated and grieved together at the same time; celebrate Troy's return but grieved over the death's off Jason and Kelsey. After that they had all met up most day's for barbeques and beach parties. During all this he had not forgotten Sharpay, although they had not seen each other once since their rescue a few times he had been on the brink of calling her ridding his bike to her house just to see how she was going, just to see her. He had stopped himself; justifying it to himself that it was best if he let her and her family have some space, but deep down he knew it was because he was afraid, afraid about what to say and what to do and how he was feeling. This bought him on to the problem of his relationship with Gabriella, as the end of summer festivities had been stepped up he had avoided them more and more, this also meant avoiding Gabriella and being intimate with her something that he was struggling with as memories of the kiss he had had with Sharpay cropped up every time him and Gabriela got even close to a passionate moment. Gabriella of course was trying to be understanding, but still he could tell she was getting impatient for them to fall back into their old routine and he wondered how long he could keep using the whole crash as an excuse. Settling down into homeroom as the replacement teacher for Mrs. Darbus quietened down the class, Troy looked around him. Where was Sharpay? Ten minutes ticked by slowly, Troy ignored the chatter around him and was hardly listening to Gabriella who was telling him something about how sad it was they hadn't found Mrs. Darbus'es body yet, his eyes kept roving from the clock to the door; where was she? ''Troy, Troy are you even listening to me?'' He didn't answer because the door had opened and Sharpay had just walked in. He hadn't seen her for weeks, she looked as perfectly made up as she would have done in the past although she hadn't bleached her hair again and Troy couldn't understand why that made him happy but it did and he could see that beyond her made up face was something more, something that hadn't been there in the past, as she walked past him he could see it in her eyes. Although she radiated a cool composure he could sense the sadness and anger from her and he wished everyone else could see beyond the makeup and the clothes and could see the vulnerable girl he had held as she cried her eyes out.

Sorry I haven't had a chance to proofread this I was in such a rush at the end so its probs full of mistakes. Next chapter: the end (I mean it this time) thanks for all your reviews so far.


	10. Chapter 10

Well it's the end (for real this time) Thank you everyone who reviewed, you're feedback was great and thanks everyone who read it.

Chapter 10: **The waves of an ocean**

That first week back was hell for Sharpay Evans. By the end of it she couldn't wait for some crazed terrorist to blow up the school and she didn't feel a bit guilt for whishing it. The loneliness of not having her twin with her in school was much harder then she had anticipated, she could hear Ryan's favourite music blasting out from other peoples I-pods when she walked down the corridor. Drama was torture too, not only did they have some idiot replacement teacher for Mrs. Darbus, who didn't know the difference between a comedy and a tragedy but she had to put up with everyone's pitying gaze when any past musicals were mentioned in which her and Ryan had had the lead parts. The pity, she hated it, sure she was used to manipulating people in the past and had used guilt trips when necessary to get something she wanted, but this was different because this time it was real and she wasn't using it for her own gains. She wished they'd all just stop looking at her because she knew what they all thought; that the best twin died and it should have been her because she was a bitch, she knew it because that's what she thought.

There was one person in particular who she wished would stop starring; Troy Bolton. They still hadn't spoken, although he tried just after that first lesson where she'd been late, but she'd frozen him out again, it was better like that. Still she often felt his eye on her; in lessons, if she was asked to answer a question, in the corridors, in the lunch hall and anytime she had to walk past him and his group of wildcats. There was something about his looks that unsettled her, it was like he was searching for something and like he could see her in a way that was completely different from what everyone else could see. She parked the convertible in the drive way and made her way inside the huge house. Closing the door shut behind her she called out; ''Mother? Dad!?'' No reply, her dad was probably playing golf at the club and her mum would be having a session with her new therapist. Entering the kitchen, Sharpay sighed in relief, she was glad her parents were out. If things were bad at school they weren't much better at home. Her father was putting on a macho front, still playing golf and working, hiding his grief at losing a son he never took the time to get close to. Her mother however was falling to pieces, Ryan had always been her little ducky and he had been his mothers son as much as Sharpay was daddies princess. Sharpay would go into Ryan's room, only to find her mother crying on his bed, all this had aided in creating even more of a distance between her and her mum and now even with her father she found it hard to connect so she preferred it when they weren't there and she could have the house to herself.

Opening the fridge to get some juice, she straightened up to hear the door opening. ''Sharpay dear, are you in?'' Her mother had returned, abandoning her quest for some juice, Sharpay straightened up and closed the fridge, heading out of the kitchen. ''Hi mother,'' she aimed at her mum who was standing in the entrance. She was just starting to go up the staircase when her mother blocked her gently. ''Sharpay dear, can you come into the parlour please? I have to talk to you.'' Following her mum into their posh parlour, Mrs. Evans indicated that she should sit on the sofa and standing up herself she looked down on her daughter and Sharpay could see she was feeling apprehensive by the way she was playing with her favourite golden bracelet, a present from Ryan that she wore everyday. ''Now then, you're probably wondering why I've set up this little chat.'' Truth be told Sharpay was wondering how long this would be, she wanted to go up to her room, but she nodded accordingly. Smiling back nervously her mother carried on, ''Well, it's about your-your brother Ryan.'' Sharpay sighed wearily, why did she want to talk about him for? ''Look mother you have you're therapist for that don't you?'' Shacking her head her mother stopped her; ''No no its not that. Although it would be good if we could talk about it. But no, this is about Ryan, his-his body.'' Sharpay frowned up at her, not understanding. ''You said you and that Bolton boy found him,'' she started slightly at the mention of Troy and the memories of that terrible day. But her mother pursued on. ''And you said you buried him on some hill-'' Still not understanding where her mother was coming from and seeing that she was becoming more frantic Sharpay cut in; ''Yes but mother what has this go to do with anything?'' Her mother pursed her lips decidedly, ''Me and your father have been talking and well he didn't want me to say anything yet, but I can't wait any longer.'' Standing up, Sharpay thought she could see were her mother was going and she didn't like it. ''You're going to have too show us the island, were going to move Ryan, his body and then he'll be buried properly.'' Her mothers voice broke with emotion and she fell into one of the leather sofas defeated but Sharpay didn't care her guess was right and she was outraged. ''We are not moving him.'' Her mum looked up at her, now it was her turn to be incredulous. ''Sharpay dear, I know it will be hard but you'll be okay you won't have to go back on the island you can just show us from the plane. But you must see you're brother has to be given a proper funeral.'' This maddened her further, hadn't they been listening when she told them about the hill being the perfect place for Ryan to be buried? ''He's already had a proper funeral.'' Trying to calm her anger she carried on, ''Mum, I told you and dad that hill was the best place, he's at peace there and-'' Suddenly her mum snapped up from the sofa and glared angrily at her, ''Maybe for you! Maybe for you he's at peace, but not for me-" she was crying now, "You got to say goodbye and I didn't, hell your father doesn't care, but I do and I need to be able to visit his grave.''

Her anger eased slightly, she was still determined that Ryan would stay on the hill but she could understand her mother's need to visit him like she had done on top of the hill. So doing it for the first time in years she moved closer to her mother touching her arm and intending to give her a hug. But it all went wrong her mother flinched violently away from her touch like she was some poisonous snake. Her tears had stopped flowing and she wiped her face harshly with her sleeve, something very unlike her and as she moved away from Sharpay she was looking at her like she'd never seen her before her gaze full of resentment. ''You know what I lay in bed wishing sometimes?'' Her voice was soft and vicious, she had never heard her mum speak like that before it scared her and Sharpay thought of running out to phone someone; her dad or her mum's therapist and tell them that her mother was finely cracking from the grief. She didn't wait for Sharpay to answer and carried on, biting her lip with pain so hard it had started bleeding, ''I wish it was you that was dead. I have a dream that it was Ryan we met at the airport, not you. It should have been you, Ryan was a good boy and you just pushed around him and he followed you everywhere. It should have been you.'' Her voice was growing more hysteric now and she was approaching Sharpay, "I don't want to see you until you decide to show us where my son is buried. Get out, get out!'' She was screaming and had started shacking her violently, breaking free of her mothers grasp Sharpay made a break for the door and ran out of the huge family house. She kept running, running away from everything her mothers accusations, her brothers death the memories of her time on the island. Out of breath and barely able to see due to the hot tears pouring down her face, she began to walk turning into a familiar park of her childhood. Then she stopped in her tracks seeing him, the one person who saw her for everything she was.

It had been a hard week for Troy Bolton too. He felt frustrated beyond belief, he needed to talk to Sharpay like he needed to breath, but just like after he had kissed her on the island she was freezing him out. By now, however he knew her well enough to realise that this was just a defence mechanism, she was afraid of him because he knew too much and he could now see beyond the walls she put up around everyone else. He could see she was sad, scared and lonely and he guessed from what he could remember of her parents last year that things were hard too at home. All he wanted to do was let her know that he could see she was hurting and that she could share it with him, she didn't have to deal with everything on her own. Unfortunately for him his lapsing attention hadn't gone unnoticed by his friends and most importantly Gabriella. He was aware that she was getting more and more impatient with him but he was surprised to find he didn't much care anymore. It was like his whole world suddenly revolved around Sharpay Evans, he found himself watching her constantly, wondering what was going on through her mind and fighting the urge to grab her hand and break her out of the hell he knew she must be living in.

This bought him on to why he was here, sitting on Mrs. Montez's sofa waiting for Gabriella to finish changing and come downstairs. He was going to break up with her, since he had come back, actually now that he thought about it since before that, things didn't feel right between them. She had become annoying to him, he found himself resisting the urge to shout at her to shut up when she would go on with her constant chatter and he only felt irritated if she touched him or acted loving in any way. He didn't want to hurt, she was a good person, but he couldn't carry on pretending to feel something he didn't. He heard her walking down the stairs, so standing up he waited for her to enter feeling more impatient for it to be over than nervous. She smiled walking towards Troy and made to kiss him but he pulled away. "Troy! What is with you?'' He could see she was hurt by him pulling away but he had to say what he had come to say. "Gabriella listen, you're such a wonderful person but I can't be in this relationship, I don't feel about you like I did before.'' She blinked slightly then frowned and he could see her struggling to control he anger, "What are you saying Troy? You don't love me anymore?'' It was exactly how he felt but it seemed to harsh to just nod. " Its like the Troy I was before this crash, he was a different guy and he was in love with you but everything's changed now, I've changed and I just don't love you how I did before.'' She swallowed taking a deep breath and then she seemed to give in to her anger. "Troy! Who the heck do you think you are?! You're acting like you were the only one stranded on an island, well guess what you weren't! What about me do you think it was easy for me and Taylor to watch Chad's agony when he lost his arm, because it wasn't!'' Troy took a step back she was becoming unusually hysteric, "No that's not what I meant I-'' She cut in before he could carry on, her eyes blinking furiously as though she was working something out; "Its Sharpay isn't it?'' Troy looked down and this seemed to confirm it. "I knew it! All week you've been staring at her, do you have feelings for her?'' Troy started making his way out, "Listen Gabriella that's got nothing to do-'' She gave a laugh the like's of which he hadn't heard her do before, "Troy wake up! She's the ice queen she doesn't have a heart.'' All guilt for hurting her disappeared, all he wanted to do was get as far away from Gabriella as possible; "Its over.''

He wasn't aware that he had been running and now he was starting to feel a stitch in his side. Slowing down to a walk he turned and entered a familiar park. Then he saw her and she was looking at him and he knew what she was about to do and he wasn't going to let her this time. So running after her, he caught up with Sharpay. "Just leave me alone Troy-" it was his turn to interrupt her; "No! I wont let you keep running Sharpay I love you!" She stopped in her tracks, her face was slightly blotchy she had been crying, but looking into her sparkling sad blue eyes, Troy thought he had never seen her look more beautiful. He couldn't believe what he had just said but at the same time he realised it was the truth. Then the her face twisted up in pain again, "No you don't, you love Gabriella. And that's fine that's just the way it is.'' He had to make her understand. "Dam it Sharpay you drive me insane! You're always interrupting me, cutting me off, freezing me out, you run away when things are to hard to handle but I'm not letting you go this time because I love you.'' She was turning away, "I do I love you! I love you so much its killing me, I'm ignoring all my friends and everything else but I don't care because you're all that matters to me." She looked up at him tears pouring out of her eyes once more, he was telling the truth she could tell and a heavy weight on her chest lifted. "And you, how do you feel?" He was asking her, gazing into her eyes anxiously but she knew the answer. "Dam it too Troy! You're too good for me, and you're to nice but yes, I love you and it's taken me nearly a month to work that out. You see me for who I am and you love me despite of it." Words were no longer necessary they pulled together embracing and it was like an explosion of all their feelings and pain had set off and it felt so right like the waves off an ocean crashing on the beach.

The end!!!!!!!L let me know what you thought!

xxxxxx


End file.
